mucfandomcom-20200215-history
William P. Glendale
"We need a man who can get things done, we need a man who can kill without asking questions.... we need a guy like you."-William P. Glendale during George Wonga's Made Man ceremony. William P. Glendale is a high ranking member of the Harvey Boys Gang serving as their consigliere and a direct advisor to Louis Harvey himself. He also serves as the gang's acting underboss when their underboss Frankie Boyle is off sick. Biography Glendale is from Scotland being born in 1949, and was a childhood friend of Mr Big and Matthew McGuire. The three men had gone to school together, with Glendale and Big even moving into the same apartment complex. In the early 1970's, Glendale was one of the people who attended the New Year's Party during which Mr Big fell down the entire elevator shift to the very bottom. Glendale was one of the few people to actually defend Big and his embarrasing rubber leg. When Big moved to London, Glendale fell into a deep depression which seemed endless until his luck changed when he decided to make the move as well. Glendale arrived in London in the summer of 1997, and immeditatly moved into an apartment complex which Big also occupies. On Big's suggestion, Glendale joined the Harvey Boys Gang serving as a trusted soldato. Glendale soon showed himself to have more intelligence and cunningness than the average soldato so Harvey decided to make him his consigliere and personal advisor. Glendale proved to be a fantastic consigliere, and was a key part in preventing a gang war with the O'Brady Gang. One story of Glendale's role as a consigliere involved a deal he made with the London Underground Crime Syndicate which caused an alliance between the two gangs which has brought both sides a load of money. Glendale was married at one point but his wife passed away at some point in 1993, he also has a daughter who lives in Canada, and has two grandkids. These Days Glendale is one of the men on George Wonga's list of men to be killed. The Wonga Family don't want to kill Glendale as they always liked him, but rationalise that with Glendale dead Harvey is screwed as he is the one man Harvey relys on the most even more than his underboss Frankie Boyle. Glendale has recently been setting up apartment complexs all over London for Harvey's men to retreat to as a war with the O'Brady Gang is beginning to seem very likely. Glendale has also put a hit out on Matthew McGuire annoying but high ranking lieutellent of the O'Brady Gang. But McGuire is very cunning, and has been taken off guard yet. Personality and traits Glendale is often regarded as the Harvey Boys Gang's most valued asset, and the one man that Louis Harvey relys on the most. Despite being only being a consigliere and advisor, Glendale has a lot more power than Harvey's actual underboss and right-hand man Frankie Boyle who is very lazy, and always takes days off work. Careers are made on Glendale's part, with George Wonga and all the rest of his family being personally recommended by Glendale. He is very smart, and ruthless in his role as a consigliere, and unlike a certain Corleone consigliere, Glendale is very much a war-time consigliere, and claims to know exactly what to do with the O'Brady Gang once the war begins. He believes that you must always have the first strike in a war ordering his men to kill Matthew McGuire though they have been unsucessful in doing so yet. Glendale prefers using strikes that directly damage his oppodents while Harvey prefers small underhanded tactics to get back at his enemies. Glendale is a chocolate lover, and his favourite chocolate is a tin of Cadbury's Roses. Glendale is very well trusted by Harvey who has denied high-ranking gang member Ainsley who is also a very good lawyer the postion of consigliere due to his preference of Glendale. Quotes *"Oh the lid came off the roses, oh the lid came off the roses, and we have them in small doses when the lid came off the roses."-Glendale's song everytime he has a tin of Cadbury's Roses. *"Mr Harvey makes the decisions George not you. You might be a caporeigme but never forget your place in this gang."-Glendale warning George Wonga after he begins to express doubts over Harvey's leadership. *"Mr McGuire perhaps our business should be settled over a tin of Roses." Glendale's opening line to the Harvey Boys Gang's peace meeting with the O'Brady's, Trivia *Glendale's favourite chocolate is a tin of Cadbury's Roses. *Despite his song saying "and we have them in small doses," Glendale can eat a whole tin in only twenty minutes. *Glendale appears to respect the Wonga Family a lot more than Harvey does. *Despite being the consigliere, Glendale has a lot more power and respect than the gang's underboss Frankie Boyle has. It could be said, that he is the gang's true underboss. *He is terrified of Shrek, and George decided to scare him one Halloween by dressing up in a dodgy Shrek costume. *His surname Glendale is the name of a car in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and San Andreas. *He smokes but only on social occassions like Professor John Marcus. *He also drinks but again only on social occassions. Gallery Hmm troutie finger 2.jpg|Glendale in 2019 G.jpg|Glendale and his cohort Gareth are not amused by Matthew McGuire's jokes I can see you in there.jpg|Glendale at the door waiting to be let in Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:British Category:Scottish Category:Harvey Boys Gang Category:Old Farts Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Widows Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Well equipped albatross